The Cards Say
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: Au PotC fic! Will is a prepy rich kid who just so happens to have been told he will fall in love with someone however that someone is a punkrocker named Jack! finaly updated!***DISCONTINUED*** Sorry, this just isn't a story I wish to continue. If anyone wants to take a shot with it, let me know.
1. prolouge

Ok I want to do a Pirates of the Caribbean fic. It like my HP fic will be set in modern day because I want to, after reading an awesome modern fic, so I'd like to try!! And it's not that I don't like the whole pirate ship and 1800s thing, I love it!! But want to do this kind of fic first!

(ok first off I'd like to do some character info! It'll be easier to understand once I tell ya'll some about the characters!) BTW all the characters are seniors in high school.

Jack Sparrow - An 18 year old bad boy! Who has been kicked out his last 8 schools. He is an outcast because he is so different. He dresses in a lot of black wears dark eyeliner and loves clothes with chains and holes. He has the why bother attitude. He is 1 of the main characters!

Will Turner - A 17 year old. He is the prep boy who is the smart innocent 1! He was adopted by who we know as Governor Swann at the age of 8. He is known by the name Turner but is Elizabeth's brother. He is your normal prep. Wears Hollister, Abercrombie and Finch, stuff like that. He is rich but not spoiled. He is my other main character!

Elizabeth Swann - A 17 year old prep cheerleader!! Head cheerleader, perky, and liked by everyone (well almost everyone). She as the expensive cars and wears the name brand clothes. She is RICH and SPOILED!!

James Norrington - An 18 year old jock. Captain of the football team, popular, and Elizabeth's boyfriend. He is like by everyone for his money, so people overlook the fact that he is a total JERK!! He is always making fun of Will.

Tia Dalma - An 18 year old outcast. She is the girl that everyone is afraid of even if they don't admit it! She is always accused of being a witch. She always has tarot cards with her and people come to her for readings!

There are other characters of course but they have minor roles. These are the main or more used characters in this fic!


	2. Chapter 1

A 2005 Porsche Carrera GT entered the Royal High School parking lot. Two people exited the car. The boy is Will Turner. A bone thin teenager at about 5'9. His hair is styled perfectly, every wavy curl is in place. He is wearing a red Hollister shirt and jeans from the same store, with sperrys on his feet. He is lugging his over packed book bag on his back. The girl is skinny and stands at about 5'7. Her name is Elizabeth Swann. Her hair is pulled back in a perfect ponytail. Her clothes are from the same store as Wills but a pink shirt and she is wearing Rainbow Sandals on her feet.

They walk together while exiting the lot then went their separate ways once on campus. Elizabeth went to the front step to her group of hyper giggly girls. Will went to the fountain that was in the courtyard of the school to be with his group of "hotties" as they were forever being called were the captain of the football would copy his homework then insult him by calling him a "geek" or something like that. When he gets there the homework is handed over to James and he stands there waiting for it to be returned.

As he waits his sisters group walk up to his group.

"Hey James." his sister says as she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"oh nothing much. We just thought we'd come say hi!" Then one of the other girls pointed at one of the other student and said

"Hey look guys. The witch has arrived." The girls giggled and guys chuckled at the statement except Will.

"Hey! Witch Girl come over here!!" one of the guys yelled. The girl looked over at him and decided to humor him. She proudly strode of to him and asked in her beautiful Jamaican accent.

"What do you want?" The girl was dressed in a black tank top and flowing skirt. She was covered with scarves and bangles, her hair was done is dread locks.

"Well we were wondering if any of us are fated to have anything important happen to us today." one of the guys asked was a sarcastic tone in his voice. She looked at everyone of the teenagers then stopped and stared at Will a second longer then the rest. Then her gaze returned to the boy who as her the question. Her hand flow up with a finger pointed at Will. He jumped and made a small squeak sound.

"Him!" She said.

"Him what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Him is goin' to meet someone very important to day! Him is goin' to fall in love with the person. That is all." She shrugged and turned and strode away.

They all were stunned into silence. They all looked over at Will. He looked terrified, he was even trembling. He was scared because no one knew about his sexual preference. No one knew that he was gay, and he wanted to stay that way. Then James shoved him his homework and said

"Don't think to much into what that witch says, geek. She don't really know anything about that stuff she's just-" but he was cut off by someone yelling "Look!!"

They all looked down at the parking lot. A black 1968 Mustang Convertible sped into the lot. Wills breathe hitched in his throat at the being who exited the car. A boy that stood an even 6'4 with a muscular yet slim body. His hair was shoulder length and pitch black with braids in it at random places. He had on a black ACDC t-shirt ,that had small tears in places and the sleeves were ripped off, and had on lose black jeans that were slung low on his hip. He had on black converses that were old and torn in places. He had a red bandana tied around his wrist and a had black leather studded bracelet on his other wrist. He had a black stubbed collar on with a black pearl in the center just under his Adam's apple. He walked out of the lot. We looked around a minute then spotted Will. He walked up to him and said in a voice that made Wills heart quicken.

"Hey where is the office?"

"……" Will was having trouble forming words.

"HELLO!! Hey I asked you something! Where is the office!?" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. Um….it's just inside the front doors but they don't get unlocked for another 15 minutes." Will stuttered.

"Ok thanks dude. Sorry I yelled at ya there. Old habits ya know?" Will just nodded not trusting his voice.

"So kid what they call ya?" The guy asked.

"William Turner but I go by Will."

"Ok Will." he liked that name had a nice ring to it. "my names Jack. Jack Sparrow." He extended his hand to Will who took it and shook.

_'What a smooth hand.'_ Jack thought.

_'What a calloused hand.'_ Will thought.

They let go of each others hands and Jack looked around again. The school had the biggest campus of the last eight that he'd gone to. The school was two stories. That had eighty rooms, 40 on each floor however some aren't used for safety reasons. With a large gym attached that even had a pool inside of it. Outside there was a football stadium and a practice field next to it, beyond that was a Baseball field. The school was very big plenty of places to catch a smoke Jack thought. However he seemed to have forgotten that Will was still in front of him and they were in the middle of a conversation. Will was blushing deep red and cleared his throat to get jacks attention.

"Sorry man didn't mean to space out on ya. So ya mind if I hang with ya til the bell?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't mind, feel free." Will said, smiling up at the taller man.

"Thanks man. So what is there for fun here at RHS?"

"Well, not much unless you're super smart or very athletic."

"Well I'm not either of those." he said with a grin. There was silence for a moment.

"So Jack why did you choose to join us here at old Royal?" Will asked.

"Got kicked of me old school and this school was the only one close of enough so I wouldn't have to move out of my apartment." Jack said casually.

"Oh. So you live alone?"

"Yep have for about two years."

"oh….ok."

"So Will who are your lovely friends?"

"umm-" he was cut off.

"None of you damn concern!" James said harshly.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked

"We don't hang out with your kind! Why don't you go hang with the witch!" James said hatefully.

"Who?"

"Tia Dalma." Will said "she is kind of the odd girl out around here."

"YEA! And you're like her so piss off!" James yelled as his friends and the girls laughed.

"So that's how it is? Sorry to have bothered you." Jack Spat at Will just as the bell rang and he shoved past him. Will had no time to respond, no time to tell Jack that he was different. All he could do was watch him walk away in a pissed huff, he watch the person that Tia Dalma had predicted that he'd fall in love with walk away hating him.

* * *

Well there is chapter one!

Hope you liked it! *huggie & kisses*


	3. Chapter 2

Will slumped to his first period class._ 'Maybe English will make things better.'_ He thought sadly as he entered the room dragging his feet. He walked to his seat at the front of the class. He looked and saw that the teacher wasn't there and a substitute was at the teachers desk. _'Great I guess that means it's free period.'_ He groaned in his head.

Minutes later the tardy bell rang and the substitute stood up and announced that it was indeed free period and for them to read or talk or whatever. Will rolled his eyes as the class was filled with chatter. He pulled out Pride and Prejudice and opens to his place and starts reading. He doesn't even notice when the Sub exists the room and then returns.

"Ok, class your attention please!" He says as all eyes hit him. "Alright, we have a new student. Please treat him kindly. Ok. You may come in now." The Sub motions for him to enter the room. "Class this is Jack Sparrow."

Wills eyes widen as the boy enters the room. _'No way. We have advanced English together.'_ Jack walks up next to the teacher and turns to face the class. "OK Jack why don't you tell us about yourself?" The Sub smiles at the tall boy. Jack sighed.

"Alright then. Hello, My name is Jack. I have been to eight other schools before this one, this years. I got kicked out of the first three for smoking on campus, the next four for violence, and the last school for doing immortal activities at school. I hope I can become friends with every single one of you." he says sounding very sarcastic. The class looked at him in shock except Tia Dalma who was in the back smirking. She then clapped causing Jack to smirking as he bowed slightly. He looked at the Sub who looked about to piss himself out of fear of the teen.

"There is an empty desk in the back next to Tia Dalma. Please sit there." The sub chokes out. Jack nodded and gave a mock salute. He walks to the back of the room and plops down in the seat next to the Jamaican girl. Will was still in shock. He couldn't believe it.

_'I'll get another chance to make it work! I can still make him love me!'_ Will smiled at the thought as he closed his book.

* * *

In the back of the room Jack looks over at Tia Dalma. She smiles at him.

"Hey. What's up?" Jack asked.

"Nothing much. And you?" She answers.

"Not to bad."

"Good, Good. You know you are destined to love someone at this school, in this classroom to be specific."

"Can I guess, You? Sorry to break this to ya but I'm not the straightest guys out there."

"No of course not!" She laughed, "I mean him" She points at Will.

"Him? Why him?"

"I'm not to sure but you are meant to be with him."

"Hmmm…… Well he isn't too bad looking but his friends need a really attitude adjustment."

"And you are the man for that job?"

"Damn straight!"

"Well then I wish you luck." she said with a small chuckle. Jack nodded with a smirk. He swung his long legs up to sit on Tia's desk, crossing them at the ankles. He reclined back slightly and started inspecting his nails lazily. Tia pulled out her cards and started shuffling them as if she was bored.

"What makes that kid, Will I think it was, so special? What's his past?" Jack asked. Tia looked over at him, he was still staring at his nail. She sighed

"He was adopted by congressman(1) Swann when he was eight year old. His parents died when he was five, they were murdered, in front of him. He is one of the smartest kids here at RHS, but that ain't sayin' much. He spends must of his time the pigheaded athletes better known as the "hotties", even though he plays no sport, but have to admit he is cute in the little lost puppy way." She said without looking away from her cards.

"Damn, you know a lot 'bout that kid." Jack said as he bit his nail.

"Well, I know everthin' about everone."

"Except me." Jack said with a grin. She locked eyes with him and grinned back

"Sure, whateva ya say." she said as she returned her eyes to her cards. Jack rolled his eyes before returning them to his nails. There was a short silence before Tia spoke again.

"Speak of da devil." She didn't even look up as Will came up to the pair.

"umm……excuse me?" Will asked.

"Nothin, nothin." she still kept her eyes on her cards. Will blushed a little.

"Ok, umm… Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack replied eyes still on his nails.

"umm…..well I want to apologize for earlier, my friends can be real jerks, and I just want you to know that I'm nothing like them."

"Well that nice of you, but why would you hang with people you have nothing in common with?"

"well…I…umm…I…"

"So you're friends with them because you are like them, is that it?"

"umm…I….umm……I'm sorry!" Will didn't know what else to say, he had a deep blush on his cheeks and wanted to run. He turned to bolt. Tia hit Jack leg.

" Sparrow be nice to da boy!" Jack rolled his eyes and reached out his arm and grabbed Will's wrist as he tried to bolt. He yanked Will back slightly. His huge hand covering Will thin delicate wrist._ 'Damn, he ain't nothin but skin and bones.'_

"Alright kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Come on kid, sit down." Jack pulled him up to his desk and let go of his wrist. Will looked at the desk and sat on the top of it. "So you ain't nothing like those dicks from this mornin, huh?"

"No, they think being mean to people is fun, I don't. Like I said they are real jerks. Oh and Tia Dalma I'm really sorry about how cruel they were to you this morning." she nodded in response. " Oh and about what you said this morning were you serious?"

"Very serious. In fact you have already met him." She said as the ball rang. She got up out of her desk and strode away. Jack swung his long legs to the ground and stood up. Will slowly got off the desk he was seated on. Jack chuckled as he leaned down and whispered in Will ear seductively,

"Have a nice day _Will_." He purred out the teens name before striding out of the room with he long strong leg, his hand in his pockets, looking incredibly sexy. Will was in shock for a minute. Suddenly the world was back to normal and he grabbed his stuff and bolted out of the room to get to his next class.

* * *

Will was in a daze through his next two classes. Come lunch he was ready to get some air. He wasn't hungry so he walked around campus. He came to the gym and walked around it to the back that faced a basketball court, it was old and the asphalt was cracked and the hoops didn't have nets they were just bear rings. No one came to this court to shoot hoops anymore, not when there was a new indoor court in the gym to use. So this place was a perfect place to be alone and think. Only today he wasn't alone.

Sitting against the wall was Jack Sparrow, he had a half smoked cigarette hanging lazily between his lips and was once again inspecting his nails but his whole hand too this time. Will thought about leaving but mustered some courage and walked up to Jack and sat down next to him, there was about a foot between them.

"Hi Jack, what's up?" Jack looked over at the cute smiling teen.

"Nothin. Why ain't ya with ya friends?" he asked he picked one of the calluses on his right hand.

"they're in the cafeteria, I wasn't hungry so I came here." Jack nodded as he took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled through his nose like he had been doing it his whole life. It was silent for a few minutes. "So, were did you get all those calluses?"

"Work and playin my guitar."

"oh. So where do you work?"

"Grease Monkey's.(2)"

"oh….. So you play guitar?"

"yep."

"Any good?" Will teased. Jack chuckled which made Will smile.

"Yeah, pretty good." Will kept smiling and nodded. Jack looked over at the teen. Jack stopped picking at his hand and ran it through his hair. He pulled the spent cigarette from his lip and ground out on the asphalt before flicking it away. "What would your friends think if they saw you hangin with me, behind the gym, alone, with the new freak in town?" Jack had inched closer with every word. Will blushed a deeper red with every word and movement. Jack was only inches away now.

"I-I d-don't care." Will stuttered.

"Oh really?" Jack inches closer still, now there bodies were touching, their faces barely four inches apart. Jack even slid his arm around Will's waist and rested his hand on his hip. Will blushed deeper. _'God he is fun to tease!'_ Jack thought. Will summed up some courage and looked Jack right in the eyes.

"Let them think what they want." he said without stuttering and leaned forward an inch or two. He even placed his hands on Jacks shoulders. Jack blinked a few times. _'Well didn't except that, but damn that's hot!'_ Jack couldn't stop himself from closing the gap between them. He crushed his lips to Wills in a harsh kiss. Will whimpered slightly and Jack lighted the kiss.

He slid his arms around Will and pulled him against his chest. Will wrapped his arms around Jacks neck. Jack pulled Will into his lap. Will moaned softly into the closed-lipped kiss. Jack lightly licked at Wills lips asking for entrance which Will gave. Jacks tongue came into Will's mouth he rubbed Will's gums and teeth. Then he caressed Will's tongue with his own muscle.

Will moaned at the touches. He slowly started sliding his tongue against Jacks. Jack moaned softly which gave Will the confidence to slip his muscle into Jacks mouth. He tasted like tobacco, peppermint, and something uniquely Jack. Will wished this kiss would last forever.

Then the bell rang. Will pulled back a little, his cheeks were flushed, his lips slightly swollen, and breath a little heavy. Jack smirked up at him.

"You should go. You're gonna be late. I can use the 'I'm new and got lost' excuse. Now go." Will nodded and stood from his place in Jack lap. Jack stood too and brush himself off and ran a hand through his hair. Will turned to leave but spun back around and kissed Jack softly on the lip. He pulled back and smiled.

"See you around, Jack Sparrow." He said as he turned and ran around the building, rushing to get to class. Jack couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips.

_'I think I might like this school after all.'_ Jack thought as he strode around the building heading for class.

* * *

YAY!! I finally updated! I know! Took me long enough! Sorry major writers block!

Hehe well here is a new chapter! Do the happy dance!

1: congressman Swann- I thought that him being a governor is SO over done! so I picked something different.

2: Grease Monkey's- were I live there use to be a auto repair shop by this name so I decided to use it as the name of the place Jack works (which is an auto repair shop)

So YAY again for the update! Hope to have more soon! Oh and yes the way Tia Dalma is talking isn't typos, I meant for it to be like that!

*huggies & kissies*


End file.
